


Not as they seem.

by SuccSatansCucc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cute Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy is a Brat, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccSatansCucc/pseuds/SuccSatansCucc
Summary: Thing's are not as they seem and as cliche as it sounds, a book cannot be judged by it's cover.Events occur and change things, The way people see the world and the way they experience it.There are always two sides to every story, every coin. Every opinion.There is only one for Draco Malfoy - the Slytherin who caused all. The only one who seems to see different is the one hated by it misjudged character.Will one sign of weakness change that?





	Not as they seem.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resistance/gifts).



The gentle echo of concrete against shoes broke the silence within the darkened, empty corridors of the school. The only light filtered through from the ambient light of the moon's glow mingling with the spotted stars throughout the charcoal-esc sky. It was a cloudless night. One of those meant and used for exploring, staying awake to witness the constellations in view from the different areas. A pass time he had become accustomed to doing. 

Since the war, everywhere always seemed much quieter. Not even the sonance of first years roaming the halls after hours- rebellious and new - could be heard. Anywhere. Though, most preferred it that way. It reminded them that the world was a more peaceful place, that the ominous darkness shrouding each person before had been lifted. For most. For students like Draco Malfoy, his view of the war still haunted his every waking moment. Each sleepless night bringing back the malefic memory of tortured students, people murdered and most of all the cries of his parents; they were not left untouched by the Dark Lord. It was the nights like these he felt most content: alone and able to think. Away from the others who never understood the intentions behind his siding with the enemy. None asked, was it really his choice?  
His hands were shoved in his hoodie pockets, his head down looking at the floor as he walked. The pathway he used was memorized, so there was no need to look. The only thing on his mind was the tortured look of his mother once it was all over. They shared no smiles, no look of happiness amongst each other. Even when the war ended, where others celebrated and relaxed they were unable to. In the wizarding world, their family was shamed.

Once he felt he was a sufficient amount away from others he perched himself on a windowsill to gaze over the Hogwarts grounds and the surrounding fields, mountains and the building below. It was his favourite spot; to watch the evening progressed into the night, see everything shut down for the evening and listen to the occasional animal from the surrounding horizon.  
His head rested against the glass and hair fell over his eyes, looking through with a deadpan expression to stare at the world below. 

"Malfoy?" A voice spoke, making him jump where he sat and turned to look at the source to see the person he obviously wanted to see. Of course, he cringed and turned his head away to gaze out of the window without another word. For a moment, silence fell. It was an awkward one, of course; neither knew how, or what, to say in that situation. Taking a few steps forward, the green-eyed, scar-face created a source of light where he could see the blond properly.

"What?" Malfoy seethed at the sudden illumination of the surrounding ambience. His eyes squinted to adjust but also glared: why wouldn't he? He had been intruded on.  
"Why are you up here?" Harry asked with a hint of both curiosity and displeasure in his voice.  
"Why should I answer to you?" Malfoy retorted quickly. All he could think was to finish the conversation as quickly as possible.  
With a surprised look, Harry's eyes wandered around slightly and let out a heavy sigh. "Because I'm trying to have a conversation with you. You've always got to end it with an argument haven't you, Malfoy?" He said. His tone had become more frustrated. He had done nothing to hurt nor annoy Malfoy, to his knowledge.  
After a long time with no reply, he spoke again, "or are you finally learning your place?"  
This sentence caused Malfoy to tense up and clench his fist, his teeth grinding together to hold his tongue. "No. I just don't want to talk to you, Potter." He said through closed teeth. 

"Why? What have I done? Or are you just doing it so you can run off to daddy and whine to him about me, again? Complain to your traito-" he said. He had had enough of the way that Malfoy spoke - and now the war was over he gave even less of a fuck. Though, he realised how far he was taking it. Of course, He was just upset because of what happened between them. The events of the war had left him in daily, constant pain. Seeing Draco's horrified and terrified expressions at Malfoy manor hurt him. In his eyes, however, it did not excuse his actions against them.

A long drawn breath broke the silence settled between them once again. "I'm tired of you thinking you're at the top of the world, Potter. You're not the only one who struggled and goes through things." He said. His tone was calm because there was no way in hell Harry was going to see his true emotions. Not as long as he could hold it together.  
"What's that supposed to mean? All you had to do was sit in your cosy household and torture those of us who didn't obey." Harry said.  
"You don't know what happened behind closed doors."

"I know perfectly well. Mummy and daddy kept you all cooped up in your room until you were needed, to do the dark lords bidding. To be his slave." 

"You don't know anything, Potter." Malfoy said, his voice raising and a sharp glare turned in his direction.  
"Don't I? I saw what you did. I'm the tower that night. You were the one who caused Dumbledore to die. It was your fault, you let them in and you made him-" he began to ramble before a harsh fist on the wall and Draco, how stood up faced towards him. The sound echoed, a crunch of his fist against the wall.

"I didn't have a choice!" He shouted. His voice echoed down the empty corridors and shook with anger and hurt. His eyes met Harry's and finally, he saw: the pain behind the beautiful, silver orbs and the horror of which he saw. He knew because he saw it in his friend's eyes once upon a time. Whilst they were still fighting.  
"I didn't have a choice." He repeated and sunk to the floor against the window and held his knees to his chest. This time his voice was broken and upon noticing Harry's stare he closed his eyes. 

Draco took deep breaths to regulate his breathing and to avoid crying, staring at the fabric of his pockets to avoid Harry's stare. For a while, Harry stood there in shock. "I-" he attempted, stumbling and stuttering over his words before biting the inside of his cheek and sitting down next to him. "I'm sorry." Was all he said, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in. The blind stumbled slightly but tensed in his touch before slowly and eventually relaxing against his touch, remaining in silence for a while.  
"You shouldn't be so ignorant," Malfoy muttered, having unfurled form the ball he was in. His head hovered over Harry's arm - unable to feel comfortable with the closeness in such a sudden moment.  
"Well, you shouldn't be so stubborn and stuck up." Harry retorted making the other scoff in disapproval.

After completely regaining composure the blond sat up and turned his head away. Awkwardly, Harry pulled his arm away and rested it in his lap. "Well, I still have to say sorry, don't I? It was insensitive of me."

"You're right, it was."  
"You could at least say something nicer than that."  
"Why should I? Didn't you ever get taught manners?"  
"I did. But it seems like you didn't."  
The two bickered amongst themselves with snarky retorts. Though, their times were different. Relaxed. Calmer. They exchanged a brief awkward glance before quickly looking away to the opposite sides of the hall.  
"Aren't you going to accept my apology?" Harry asked and looked over to him with a lazy expression.  
"I already did," Draco said and gave him a side glance, "but I don't plan on elaborating." He warned. The other scoffed to his words, shaking his head and looking up to the ceiling. 

"Well if I knew what went on maybe then I wouldn't be so judgemental."  
"You shouldn't care, Potter. You got what you wanted."  
"You don't know that."  
"What more could you want than safety and fame?" As stupid as it sounded, Malfoy couldn't help but ask. "Or are you just that spoiled you want more." His tone grew more annoyed.

"You're one to talk about being spoiled, Draco." Harry spoke. Malfoy was taken aback. Harry used his first name instead of calling him Malfoy. It had never happened before, even upon their first meeting. He couldn't help but notice the way it rolled off of his tongue and made his heart melt at the way it sounded. He completely disregarded the comment previously spoken.  
"What?" Harry said once he noticed Draco's tenseness- but didn't forget to note and study the smile adorning his face.  
"Hmm?" Draco hummed and gave him a confused expression. "Why are you looking at me like you saw a ghost or some crap?"  
Harry shook his head repeatedly and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're pale enough." He said. Draco shoved him and folded his arms across his chest and scoffed with a roll of his eyes.  
"Shut the fuck up, Harry." He said. The laughter Harry had stopped with him choking slightly and staring at Draco. With no subtly.  
"I've never heard you call me that before." He said. Draco shrugged and turned his head away to look down the hall.  
"Well, now you have. It's not big deal, Scarface." He muttered. Harry could only smile. 

After the prolonged silence of them both thinking of something to say, Harry spoke, "You know, I do want to know what happened." He said. His voice showed no mockery but only pure interest.  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Is it that bad?"  
"You're not the only one that struggled with the war, Potter."  
"But I really want to know."  
"Then ask someone who will tell you."  
"Well, why don't you?"

"Because I don't want to relive that." He said with a sudden haste and hurt sound to his tone. It made Harry's heartache and his face turn sad.  
"I'm sorry," Harry said.  
"I don't want your pity." He said quietly, spitting his words.  
"Don't worry, it's not pity. I'm actually concerned for you." Harry said. There was complete seriousness in his tone. 

Draco rolled his eyes, looking down and twiddling his thumbs together. "Well...Thanks for your concern but I'm okay." He said and sighed softly, looking at him.  
"Are you sure?"  
"What?"  
"Are you sure?" Harry repeated.  
Draco blinked and looked away slightly. "Well yes - I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He said. Harry turned Draco's face to turn to him and ran his fingers underneath his eyes.  
"Because your eyes look like all you want to do is cry." He said. It was a risky move but one he was willing to take to prove his point. Draco glared and then moved Harry's arms away from him and stood up.  
"You know for someone who doesn't like me you're very observant." He said, sassily pressing a and to his him and tilting his head in curiosity.  
"Well, it's always been Slytherin against Gryffindor. I didn't ever not like you I just...didn't know how to approach you. You don't appear to like me either." Harry spoke and stood up to match Draco.

After thinking for a moment, Draco sighed in an exasperated way. "I wanted to be friends with you. It's always been Potter, Weasley and Granger. It was never right and I never had a chance to speak to you and it made me...annoyed."  
"So jealous?" Harry corrected, making Draco scoff and turn his head away.  
"Yes, jealous." He muttered. "I guess that might be why I always did stupid shit to get your attention." He finished and turned away to hide the slightly bashful expression on his face.

"Well you had it."  
"What?"  
"You had my attention." Harry said and shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"You're kidding right?" Draco said in complete disbelief, giving human confused and rather shocked expression.  
"Why would I be kidding about something like that?" 

They fell into a silence of sexual-tension making stares. "Well...I'm glad I did. But you could've said something." Draco said and shook his head slightly.  
"What am I supposed to say? 'Malfoy, would you be so kind as to go on a date with me because you caught my eye every single time you said my name?'" He said and paused at his own words, groaning heavily and turning his head away.  
"I don't know if you meant to say that or not but yes you should've said that. I thought you were smarter than that." Draco said, regaining his cocky tone. 

"Stop ruining the moment." Harry said plainly and grinned at him. Again, Draco only rolled his eyes.  
"Either way, now you know." He muttered and sighed deeply.  
"I do. And I'm glad I do because now I don't feel bad for doing this." Harry said, making Draco face turn almost white with fear and his eyes wide with anticipation.

"Do what?" He asked quickly, preparing for a laugh - or a snicker at least. Instead, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a strong embrace. A warm, comforting embrace. A moment he tensed and stood breathless before relaxing into it and wrapping his arms around the other. For the time allowed, relishing in the warmth he received. He buried his face into his chest to hide his expression. Harry didn't mind, he only rested a hand on the back of the blond's head and run his fingers through his hair - many lines he had thought of doing many, many times before. 

"That was a gamble, Potter."  
"Shove off, Malfoy. You know you need this."  
"Don't tell me what I need," Draco muttered against the fabric of his shirt. Harry only chuckled and shook his head, burying his face in the other's hair.  
"I wasn't, but aren't you glad that I did it?" 

Of course, Draco didn't want to answer that. He couldn't. The warmth from another human was so sparsely felt he knew that he so desperately wanted, needed and craved another's embrace. He almost felt too safe, too relaxed. He almost let go.  
Harry noticed the tenderness in his arms and the way his hands shook as they clenched his shirt.  
"You can let go, Draco. I'm not going to tell anyone." He soothed, still calmingly tracing patterns through his hair and beginning to rock their bodies back and forth and side to side - to the silent music but attempting to calm him as best he could.

For a while he couldn't. Draco remained strong until Harry spoke those words and then his bottom lip quivered, his grip became looser and tears spilt from his eyes. However, he kept his face hidden in Harry's chest to avoid looking at the smug, beautiful face. Though he took a deep breath and let out a pained, quiet sob and tightened his grip, trying to pull himself together.  
"I know, Draco. It's okay. I'm here." Harry said, closing his eyes and continuing to do his best, with limited experience, to soothe and help the other calm and allow his emotions to spill out. All the pent up anger and sadness, all the hurt. He was glad he could do that for him.

"Don't let this get to you Potter," He said with a shaky voice, "I don't want this to be mentioned. To anyone." He whispered. It was a pleading tone, an ask almost.  
"I won't, Draco. Well...only if you'll let me take you to Hogsmeade this weekend...?" He said.

After a while of contemplation, Draco nodded.  
"Fine, Potter." He whispered and pulled back from the embrace. Suddenly, the warmth He had felt disappeared. He realised how cold it was.  
With a grin, Harry nodded.  
"Now go and get sleep, Malfoy. You need your beauty rest."  
"You need it more than I do."  
"Oh shove off," Harry said. They shared a quiet laugh and then a gentle smile.

"Oh, and Draco?"  
"Hmm?"

"You're not a monster." He said. He heard what the others around him, in Slytherin and those who knew what the Malfoys had done during the war called him. It not only angered him but saddened him.

Draco looked down and smiled gently. "Thanks." Was all he could say. He could think of no other words to describe the way he felt about those words. For some reason, coming from him, it made him...so happy. He believed it.

"You're welcome." He said, giving Draco a brief wave before turning and walking down the corridor. It left Draco alone, but now he wasn't upset to be alone. He knew that the next time he saw his new green-eyed friend he wouldn't have to worry about which snarky comment he would use next.

He would, however, think about the way to get him to agree to another meetup.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mess!!  
> Sorry if you did read it all the way through - it's not the best. 
> 
> However, isn't Draco just the biggest sweetheart? He needs a hug!!!


End file.
